


Lights will guide you home

by smilingpsycho



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Songfic, but happy ending angst... I think, fix you - Coldplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingpsycho/pseuds/smilingpsycho
Summary: Can't really give a summary without spoilers cause this is so short so have fun reading. If you could give critique me that would be great as this is my first time uploading a fanfic/song fic! Thanks :)





	

Neon lights illuminated the wet concrete, making the pavement glow, much like the blood that was slowly running out of Dean’s body. Silence accompanied him, whereas before, panicked voices and a gunshot had rung out through the small alleyway. The lack of noise scared Dean. Pain was not present yet and shock was pumping through Dean’s system, doing a better job of numbing him than the alcohol had. Dean was used to feeling pain, having grown accustom to it throughout his life, it no longer came as a surprise to him. But to be mugged? That was new. He zoned back into the real world, falling to his knees as the pain caught up with him.

“Son of a Bitch.”

When you try your best but you don’t succeed. When you get what you want but not what you need. When you feel so tired, but you can’t sleep. Stuck in reverse.

Walking back to the hotel had proven futile, and the time of night provided no hope of rescue by a complete stranger. He was starting to find it hard to breathe. Dean’s cell phone clattered to the ground as his shaky hands attempted to pull it from his pocket. After several attempts, Dean finally managed to call Sam. But Sam didn’t pick up. Trying again and again received the same results. Sam must have passed out. Applying pressure to his chest had done little, the blood still dripping down his torso and staining it a dirty red. Fear began to cloud his mind.

“Cas!” Dean cried out, just as he began to cough, blood coating the inside of his mouth. A flutter of wings suddenly ripped through the white noise.

“Dean?”

And the tears come streaming down your face. When you lose something you can’t replace. When you love something but it goes to waste. Could it be worse? 

By this point, Dean had collapsed onto his back, and his breathe was coming out choppy. Pale skin had replaced the warmth in Dean’s cheeks and the normal light in his eyes was lost. White light lit up the concrete walls surrounding the two as Castiel tried to heal Dean, this soon proving to be useless, Cas had exhausted his power. Tears had welled up in Cas’s eyes. He knew there were no hospitals nearby, no other option.

“Dean. “ Cas whispered, terror seizing his voice.

Lights will guide you home. And ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you.

“Cas, hey, hey. It’s okay. I’m gonna be fine.”

Castiel’s hands cupped Dean’s face as tear stains streaked his cheeks.

“I’m sorry Dean. I’m sorry I can’t fix you.” The angel’s voice shook.

“Hey, no chick-flick moments remember? Just look after Sammy.”

Cas nodded, unable to form the words.

And high up above or down below. When you’re too in love to let it go. But if you never try you’ll never know. Just what you’re worth.

The hunter choked, blood still bubbling up his throat and running from his wound. Castiel wrapped his hand around Deans, gripping it tight. Dean returned the action, albeit weaker now, looking at Cas. His soul began to flicker, readying itself for its departure. The angel gripped onto him tighter.

“I love you.”

Blood pooled over Dean’s lips and dripped down his chin, eyes glazing over, just as his soul left with Death.

Lights will guide you home. And ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you.

Castiel stood by the pyre, fire engulfing the white wrapped figure upon it. Sam stood by him, beer in hand, hands shaking. It didn’t take him long to turn away, the pain overtaking him and rendering him unable to stand there any longer, watching his brother burn. Cas couldn’t move however. His body was rooted to the spot, mind still trying to comprehend what had happened, what was said. He felt guilt ridden, that it was his fault. The flames had turned to ashes by the time Cas left.

Tears stream, down your face. When you lose something you cannot replace. Tears stream, down your face and I. Tears stream down your face. I promise I will learn from my mistakes. Tears stream down your face and I.

It was a few decades later when Castiel left Earth and returned to Heaven. Sam had gone upstairs soon after Dean, and nothing was left on the mortal plane to give Cas reason to stay. After a few days, he finally gained the courage to seek out Dean. It wasn’t relatively hard, his heaven was with his family. Dean had smiled as soon as he saw Cas standing awkwardly in the doorway, although, he did look a little worse than expected. Cas’s shoulders were slumped and the bags under his eyes were more prominent than ever. Tears had worked their way down his cheek bones and grief, guilt and gods know what else were in his eyes. But that was okay. They just stood there for a while, taking each other in. Dean eventually broke the silence, his voice barely a whisper.

“I love you too.”

Lights will guide you home. And ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you.


End file.
